


You Belong To Me

by HelenofTroy



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: On a hot night there is another dinner on the table of the Medici.It's a dinner like any other.Lorenzo Medici is back from his trip. Everything went well, the noble family Garibaldi will deposit their money in the bank of the Medici. A new triumph for Cosimo, for the family.But serving at the table is Maddalena, and she will not let her master go thirsty ...very soon the jealousy will bit the Cosimo & Contessina´s marriage again. And not only because of her...





	

The Lorenzo's singing voice lit the room, and he could not but tell his brother how happy it was that it was over.

-You had to see that old magpie of the Garibaldi, brother. The old woman is the one who controls everything-Lorenzo coughed, looking at Contessina with a smile from ear to ear, while he pricked the cold duck-the old man does nothing. She´s the The head of the family. 

Contessina gave to his brother-in-law a smile back. Hopefully Cosimo had inhereted the good mood, the irony that there was in the spirit of Lorenzo. Her father-in-law had had this same comic mood in his ways of talking about any matter to his family. Always turning the daily things in special ones. 

But On the other side of the table, Cosimo barely smiled. Something worried him. His blue eyes smiled at his brother while only a second, but Contesina knew very well what was troubling him. She closed her eyes, tired, she was so tired...too much. 

-And tell us, how Lady Garibaldi let you convince her, brother? -Contessina decided at last spend a good time with his brother-in-law. She soaked the white wine with so much rage that Cosimo noticed it.

-Oh well was not easy at all...but the woman sleeps with the box of her flows under her mattress, as if we lived in the time of the Romans. That good.   
-Oh then, she´d be like a "Paterfamilias"-said fastly Contessina.   
-Hahaha! Yes, it´s a pity that Apuleius would not have known her when he wrote "The Golden Ass"-shouted Lorenzo, spitting a piece of bread, because of his laughter.

The laughter broke just as Maddalena slowly approached the large table to serve. But that night she would not spoil her fun, Contessina thought. She and Cosimo could burn in hell for one night if they wanted to.

-Well maybe she did-said Contessina using her most cutting tone-she´s so old that maybe she did. How many years she´d be Lorenzo? 

-Hahaha a thousand? Maybe! Her face is wrinkled like a raisin, and her nose is aquiline. The old woman must not have hair, because she wears a turban that covers her hair. But her smell oh brother you had good luck sending me there, her smell...is like a pig´s. 

The Contessina´s laughs started again, while Cosimo slowly moved away from the table, and let Maddalena serve the wine, visibly embarrassed.

-Oh sir, don´t worry, i will clean that stain in your clothes-said Maddalena looking to Contessina with a look between boldness and fear.   
-It´s ok, Maddalena, please-said Cosimo 

-Your mistress does not work well husband? Maybe you should sell her-said Contessina, pronouncing slowly. The wine was hurting her mind again. 

-You´re not yourself Contessina, please stop this inquistion-said Cosimo-the wine is talking for you. 

-Oh i must end my inquistion-said Contessina looking to Lorenzo-but which one? The fact of being a strange in my own house and in my marriage or maybe the fact of love to another man? 

Lorenzo looked worried at his brother. The Cosimo's eyes were sparking, and the veins of his temples beat very fast.  
Lorenzo knew that feeling well.

A storm was about to explode. 

-Please temper yourself, Contessina. This is neither the time nor the place-Lorenzo stood up furiously.

-Where is Piero? -asked Lorenzo, but anyone only Maddalena answered his question. 

-Maese is not in home, he and madonna Lucrezia went to visit the Pope-she said, with proud. 

Lorenzo approached to Maddalena, looking her blonde hair, her colous was weak, almost invisible, his brother was risking his marriage because of that vulgar woman? Not even Maddalena had been one of the many Lorenzo´s lovers. 

-Go away, woman what are you doing here yet?   
The voice of Lorenzo cut the air. Maddalena looked to Cosimo, searching support, help. But Cosimo just was looking to his wife. 

Maddalena, visibly offended, left the room.

-Once you told me about duty, remember Cosimo? "The duty of a wife" Oh God, you could have written a book with your stories.

\- At least I can distinguish what is worthy of what is not, Contessina- said Cosimo . Lorenzo felt how his presence was unnecesary in the room. He left closing the doors after Maddalena. 

-You? You're wrong, you do not know. If you would know, you would not impose on me and our son the presence of your slave. Is an insult for the family, is an insult for us-said Contessina´s face was so close to Cosimo's that she seemed to want to kiss him.

The anger came back between them, while Cosimo hardly could say anything. What he could to say to that? 

The brown eyes of Contessina were smiling with a devilsh bright. The reason was with her. 

-In one thing we are pairs, Cosimo. You married who you did not love, but so did I-Contessina said, nodding. 

Cosimo grabbed her by the shoulders, trembling. 

-"What do you mean, woman?" Are you deceiving me?

-I am free to honor you as you honor me now with your mistress, Maese de Medici-said Contessina, Pushing him with anger. 

Visibly detached, Cosimo looked at her in horror. She would not be able to ... no, she could not have been unfaithful to that man again. With Ezio Contarini.

But Cosimo saw the sweet face of Contessina hardened by torment, and her body tense, ready for anything. Then he knew that in Contessina there was no place for sadness, only for hatred and revenge. How little he knew her! She appealed to the honor of the family to hurt him.

-I had been unfaithful to you, no to the family! -Cosimo shouted, while an unknown laugh of Contessina sounded Through the corridor. She was living him alone in the table. 

Contessina ran away until her room, closing the doors strongly. At last she had the letters of Ezio near. He had written to her again, asking always the same "come with me, come with me, my love". 

Contessina embraced the letters, who there were scattered about her bed. 

She embraced them and in a moment the Ezio´s face went to her mind, the softness of their last kiss, the lost happiness and that pain. Her own woman´s dignity was broken because of Cosimo and his sins. 

Contessina began to sob, saying the Ezio's name in a low voice. She did not love him. But it was the life of happiness at his side that she wanted. That uncertainty tied her to her past and did not let her advance. 

-I hate you, Cosimo-she said. Her voice was not stained because of the crying, but clear, determined. 

-Oh you hate me? -the voice of Cosimo appeared out of nowhere. Contesina raised her head and saw him there, by her bed. The Cosimo's face was a mortuary mask.

 

-Yes, i do. Because You have humbled me, you have humiliated us all. You are a shame, a stain for this illustrious family. Your father would be ashamed of you. You have sullied with that slave the name of the Medici with your unfaithful conduct-Contessina said, taking his face. 

In the eyes of Cosimo appeared two tears. In his blue eyes. But he won´t let them fall. His proud was bigger than his own heart. 

-You can not hurt me, Contessina. You, who are in love with another man. Are those his letters to you? -Cosimo took one of them. 

-Yes! They´re! for what denny what´s clear Cosimo? It´s too late for us, we belong to our past, to our sins. Like you belong to Bianca and now to Maddalena, i belong to Ezio, the life that our marriage stole from you, you have stole of me too. My life was with another man, i belong to Ezio. 

-No! You´re wrong! i did not humiliate you! And you don´t belong to him, you belong to me-said Cosimo, forcing Contesina by the shoulders, with hardness. Contesina's arms were suffering, his desperate tone made that two brights tears finally would appear in his white face-you belong to our home, to our family, your place is with me. You can not leave me, Contessina. I need you. Don´t you see it? I´m nothing without your presence here next to me. 

-My presence next to you. You have already a presence next to you. that slave, Cosimo. or What do you think? That i can not hesitate? A love blind is what you are asking me? 

-Yes! -he screamed- a love pure, a true love. That´s your duty, woman! You promissed that to God! and you are now giving your body to another man? I could share your body but never your soul-he said pushing Contessina against the wall. Then she looked at him in silence, desolate. Cosimo put his hands to his forehead, desperate. He seemed more lost than when his father had died.

-What are you doing with me, woman? 

But Contessina did not say anything. 

-I love you! Don´t you see that i love you? You can not leave me, you can not cheat me, Contessina. You´re part of my body, of my life, of my blood. You are blood of my blood, you are the mother of my son, you are the breath who let my heart Throb every day. I need you, i always have needed you, woman. 

Contessina then approached to him slowly, while Cosimo cried in her bed, Wetting with his impotent tears the written letters of Ezio.


End file.
